the Nettle that Twines the Pieces of his Heart
by Jafndaegur
Summary: The curse upon Chise has balanced, bringing a peace to her own personal journey. However, the burden upon her beloved Mage's existence still remains. Can she, having just truly discovered the meaning to surpass suffering, be able to help Elias move on beyond his past? She loves the magus who found her, but she treasures the man buried within the heart.
1. Piece One

_the Nettle that Twines the Pieces of his Heart_

 _by Jafndaegur_

* * *

 **Piece One: Shall the Fragile Glass Meld**

Chise realized with a gentle swoop of her arm and a brush of her fingers over the barely warm sheets, that Elias had already left. That alone did not surprise her. The old mage often departed for daunting tasks in the morning so that she would not come with him. While at times this bothered her, she knew for now the arrangement would be best. She still had yet to regain her strength from the fight against Cartaphilus. Glinting in the day's light, her silver ring caught her attention.

Yes, for now she would rest, to become strong for _him_.

* * *

 ** _I do not own the Ancient Magus' Bride._**


	2. Piece Two

_the Nettle that Twines the Pieces of his Heart_

 _by Jafndaegur_

* * *

 **Piece Two: Bring Him Stained**

As her fingertips skimmed the rim of her teacup, Chise's gaze wandered outside. The morning light glittered past the window curtains. She held her little cup a bit tighter as she took in the sight.

Elias stood in the yard, his head raised and the crimson glow to his eyes warm. His jaw opened slightly, his posture telling her that he was enjoying the sensations that came with the beautiful weather washing over him. Dancing in the breeze, his velvet ebony coat swirled around his legs like ribbons. He astounded her, he bathed in shimmering colors filtered by the glass.

* * *

 ** _a/n: I do not own the Ancient Magus's Bride_**

 ** _Leave a review if you think this might be worth wild. Thanks for reading lovelies~_**


	3. Piece Three

_The Nettle that Twines the Pieces of his Heart_

 _by Jafndaegur_

* * *

 **Piece Three: Leave Him Whole**

"Would you run an errand, Chise?" Elias asked, stepping in through the door. The smell of fresh pine and sandalwood filled their home as he avoided knocking his horns against the doorframe. He peeked into the kitchen, his voice tired but pleasant still. "I have some paperwork to do for Simon, otherwise I would go."

"In London?" she asked, turning her attention to him. Her hands moved to her lap, neatly folding one over the other.

His hum rumbled in his chest as he took a seat across from her. "If that is not too much to ask of you."

* * *

 _ **a/n: I do not own the Ancient Magus' Bride. Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Piece Four

_The Nettle that Twines the Pieces of His Heart_

 _by Jafndaegur_

* * *

 **Piece Four: As the Paths Diverge**

There was a brief exchange of see-you-soons before the young mage found herself road-bound to the train station in the village. Ruth accompanied her, his paws padding along the earth until they reached the small populace. From there, his human form kept close to her, keeping a wary eye on their surroundings until they were aboard the train. Even then however, his guard never eased as his eyes' glances constantly bounced from the window, to her, to the people that would wander the aisle occasionally. Chise gave a content inhale and exhale before resting her head on the chilled window.

* * *

 _ **a/n: I do not own the Ancient Magus Bride, nor any of the characters.**_

 _ **Thanks so much for reading~**_


	5. Piece Five

_The Nettle that Twines the Pieces of his Heart_

 _by Jafndaegur_

* * *

 **Piece Five: I'll Be Waiting**

The telltale dizziness of dozing took her mind swiftly, the gentle rocking of sleep contrasting the rickety _bump-thump-bump_ of wheels along tracks.

Chise dreamed.

 _A tall man with light brown hair pulled back, plowed a field. His brow was lined with sweat and the wisps of hair along his temples were damp. After having made a good sized trench in the earth, matched by several others, the man pulled out a booklet from the brown satchel at his hip. He sang._

" _Sweet dear plants,_

 _Yield holy food_

 _For bread granted_

 _To the ones I love truely. Mittere panem. Tibi manebit."_

* * *

 ** _a/n: oof, my latin is rusty rust dusty._**

 ** _i don't own ancient magus' bride_**


End file.
